A mop with a mop plate on which a mop cover can be separably affixed is known from DE 37 45 013 C2. The attachment is done by clamping the ends of the material that are formed as a continuation of the material. Clamping takes place by means of hinged straps that are arranged on the side of the mop plate away from the mop surface. The clamping effect is determined by the thickness of the material of the material ends. The holding power of the connection is determined by the material thickness of the material end and for this reason can vary.
A clamp connection is difficult to open and harbors the danger of injury if the clamping force is great. Movable parts are necessary for the clamp connection, so that there is increased danger of breakage.